St. Louis University of Missouri
The St. Louis University of Missouri (SLUM), otherwise commonly known as just the University of St. Louis (USTL), is a public university in St. Louis, MO. SLUM's real life counterpart is the University of Missouri St. Louis (UMSL), also located in St. Louis, Missouri, in the normal timeline. History Founded in 1963, SLUM started out as a private Catholic school, but in the 1990s it became a public institution. It is now one of the biggest colleges in America. Description The St. Louis Univerisity of Missouri is a rather large college, with various different buildings for numerous different classes belonging to various different majors. It also houses two buildings for dormitories. Maple Hall Maple Hall is a dormitory for first year and second year students. Containing six floors, with each floor containing ten suites (and each suite containing a single room with a shared bathroom), the building contains a swimming pool, a ping-pong table, and a pool table, in addition to a place called the Shack, where students can use their student accounts (or their own credit cards) to buy snacks and other necessities. St. Augustine's Center This is a massive student center that contains a food court. It also houses the Office of Student Involvement, in addition to the University Board of Nerds and the Student Government Body Chambers. Every Friday night, movies are shown here, hosted by the University Board of Nerds. On the third floor is the office of SLUM's official student-run newspaper, the Riverside Gazette. Saddler's Hall This building is where classes related to mathematics, language, and philosophy are taught. It contains four floors and each floor contains at least three to four classrooms. St. Luke's College of Nursing This is the nursing building for nursing students. It includes a lounge, in addition to nursing classrooms. College of Nursing Administration Building Another building for nursing students, which also houses nursing classrooms. A majority of nursing classes are held here. Adjacent to this building is a parking garage where students and staff members can park their vehicles. Thomas Jefferson Auditorium This is a massive auditorium where concerts and music related classes are held. St. Patrick's Forum This is a massive skyscraper of a building where business social science classes are taught. This also contains a computer lab. Rec Center This is the official gymnasium and recreational area of SLUM. Pierre MacLeod Honors College Building This building contains classrooms for Honors Program students, dormitories for people in the Honors Program, and a dining hall that accepts either student accounts or people's own personal credit or debit cards. This place also contains a lounge, oddly known as The Place. Notable students Sophie Buckley.jpg|Sophie Buckley (Exchange student from the UK) Yaren Bereket.jpg|Yaren Bereket (Exchange student from Turkey) Tamaya Bereket.jpg|Tamaya Bereket (Exchange student from Turkey) Rabia Bereket.jpg|Rabia Bereket (Exchange student from Turkey) Melek Bereket.jpg|Melek Bereket (Exchange student from Turkey) Tuna Bereket.jpg|Tuna Bereket (Exchange student from Turkey) Ada Bereket.jpg|Ada Bereket (Exchange student from Turkey) Meet Olivia Truesdale.png|Olivia Truesdale Serena Castiglione.jpg|Serena Castiglione V.T..jpg|Veronika Talbot Servillah Shade.jpg|Servillah Shade Meet Riley Digby.jpg|Riley Digby Opal Vandran.jpg|Opal Vandran Harley Lynx.jpg|Harley Lynx Athena Fadington.jpg|Athena Fadington Meet Brenda Callahan.jpg|Brenda Callahan Meet Svetlana Karpova.jpg|Svetlana Karpova Meet Sierra Lowell.jpg|Sierra Lowell Meet Vicki Armstrong.jpg|Vicki Armstrong Gina Westbrook (with red hair).jpg|Geena Westbrook Dolores M. League.jpg|Dolores League Corinne Westbrook.jpg|Corinne Westbrook Meet Vanessa Wimberno.jpg|Vanessa Wimberno (Intern) Charles Ronan.png|Charles Ronan Clarence C. Greer as thug.png|Clarence Greer Vince Crosby, Vigilante.png|Vinnie Crosby Dorothy Scott.jpg|Dorothy Scott Olivia Sellers.jpg|Olivia Sellers Radha Divekar.jpg|Radha Divekar K.P. Ogden.png|Karen Ogden (Transfer student) Nurbika Bisliev.jpg|Nurbika Bisliev Tamila Panova.jpg|Tamila Panova Nura Rushisvili.jpg|Nura Rushisvili Rawhah Thawab Bazzi.jpg|Rawhah Thawab Bazzi Huriyah Musn Mifsud.jpg|Huriyah Musn Mifsud Nikolai Kalinin, Reaper member.png|Nikolai Kalinin (Part-time) Stasya Danilova.jpg|Stasya Danilova Meet Natalia Malenkova.jpg|Natalia Malenkova Monica L. Louis.jpg|Monica Louis Joanna Guilmette.jpg|Joanna Guilmette Yvonne Marsh.jpg|Yvonne Marsh Meet Riley Digby.jpg|Marcie Travis Meet Natalya Fashkova.jpg|Natalya Fashkova Category:Locations Category:Schools